VodkaScones
by chibi-lavi-rules
Summary: England and Russia have liked each other since WW2 but are too afraid to admit it, so when they do, lots of problems arise... namely Belarus, America, and France. But hey, who said relationships were easy! Seme!EnglandxUke!Russia It's a crap story... don't read if you don't want to... oh yea, and it's mpreg too.
1. Chapter 1

"YOU, you sunflower-loving oaf!" Yelled an angry England.

"YOU, SCONE LOVING BRIT!" fumed Russia

"WHATS WRONG WITH LOVING SCONES?"

"EVERYTHING!"

"WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT DRUNK EVERYDAY!"

"AT LEAST I CAN HOLD MY LIQUOR!"

"I'M THE UNITED BLOODY KINGDOM! AND I'VE KNOWN LIQUOR BEFORE PEOPLE EVEN KNEW WHAT IT WAS IN YOUR COUNTRY!"

"NO, IF YOU'VE KNOWN ABOUT LIQUOR LONGER, THEN HOW COME I CAN HOLD MINE BETTER?!"

"JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN HOLD YOUR LIQUOR BETTER DOESN'T MEAN YOU'VE KNOWN IT LONGER!"

"NO, BUT I'M STILL BETTER AT IT!"

"WELL AT LEAST I DON'T OBSESS OVER MY LIQUOR!"

" I ONLY DO IT TO ESCAPE BEING LONELY!"

"WELL IF YOU WEREN'T SO INTO TORTURING PEOPLE YOU WOULDN'T BE!"

This had been going on for about an hour now, and that last part struck Russia hard, he had been trying, trying to be nicer. He just got angry sometimes. He didn't mean to.

"W-WELL, IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A JERK, MAYBE YOU WOULD HAVE MORE FRIENDS!"

Now that got to England, he had been trying to be nicer also, but people just got to him and made him mad. England almost gave up arguing with Russia. Then, he had an idea.

"M-maybe we should be friends?" He said looking away. Normally, England wouldn't say this, but he had had feelings for the taller nation since WW2, and he wanted to be friends with him, possibly even more than that... But he knew that would never happen, and Russia would never like him in that way. So, being friends was fine for now.

"S-Should we?! M-Maybe..." Russia stuttered, a small blush present. The truth was, that Russia liked England too. Though, he also thought that England could never love him, because of his past.

" Y-yeah.." England said, wondering why Russia was blushing. England starts to pat Russia's back. "Sometimes you can be a fine chap, Russia."

"Sometimes? kolkolkol!"

"A-ALL OF THE TIME" England says as he stops patting his back.

Russia didn't mean to scare him, it was just a defense mechanism for when he was ever shown affection. He didn't mean to, so he tried to fix it."England? What do friends do?"

England was surprised by the question, he thought Russia might know that.

"Uh.. I-i'm not sure..."

"... Let us not worry, da? there are... apps?... for this kind of thing i believe..." Russia said, unsure.

" Wow.. Seems America's good for SOMETHING!"

"Yes... Something, not many things though."

"So, what do we do?"

" I don't know, comrade..."

"Then just name something!"

"Um, hide and seek? i don't know, i never played many games growing up..."

"With only 2 people?"

"Da. Do you want to?"

"S-Sure"

"YAY~!" Russia exclaimed happily. England loved seeing Russia like this, happy and carefree. It made his heart soar. "Do you want to hide or should i?"

" I guess ill hide.." And so they set to playing, and then came Russia's turn.

"He'll never find me here," Russia said as he climbed high into a tree.

"19... 20... Ok, here I come" England yelled. after three minutes, he found Russia, but Russia hadn't noticed, so he called out to him. "I found you, Russia!"

That turned out to be a huge mistake as Russia turned around, startled. But, he lost his footing and fell 10 feet to the ground. When he hit the ground, all the air was knocked out of his lungs and it was hard to breathe. He couldn't see anything because his eyes were closed, but that doesn't mean he didn't hear England calling for him.

When he opened his eyes, and could breathe a little better, he saw England, next to him, crying.

"W-Why are you crying, comrade?" He asked.

"I-I'm not crying!" England yelled, furiously trying to wipe the tears away, but he stopped when Russia got up and began to wipe them away.

"Do not cry, comrade, please?" Russia said, with a small, sad, smile. England could tell that the smile was real. England also noticed that the space between him and Russia was lessening, and Russia was blushing again.

"R-Russia? What are you doin-" But before he finished, Russia leaned down and kissed England full on the lips.

"I-I l-love you, England." And just like that, Russia was gone.

~Englands pov~

D-Did Russia just kiss me? But I thought he didn't like me that way. He l-loves me? Wait! If he loves me like he said, he probably thinks that he just ruined our friendship, I have to go after him! I-I love you too, you big idiot!

When I got to Russia's house, I had to stop for a moment, to catch my breathe, but when I did I knocked on the door quickly. From the other side of the door, I heard him shout "Coming" but his voice cracked, like he'd been crying.

~Russias pov~

'W-Why did I do that,' I thought as I ran to my house. 'You're so stupid, Russia! England probably hates you now! You shouldn't have done that!' I got to my house right as tears began to flow. I quickly opened my door, went into my house, closed it, and ran to my bedroom. I closed my bedroom door and slid to the floor.

"Stupid, stupid, you're so stupid!" I kept telling myself, until I heard a knock at my door. "Coming!" I called, wincing when my voice cracked. When I got to the door, I quickly wiped my tears away. When I opened the door, I saw England. But before I could say anything he jumped up, wrapped his arms around my scarf covered neck, and kissed me. When he pulled back, both of our faces were red.

"I love you too, Russia!" He said... Wait, he loves me too?

"But, why?"

"Why? I don't know, I just know that it's been a long time since I started liking you. And now that I know you love me too, I just want to be with you."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Heh, I thought it was plainly obvious," He said, and I just looked at him, confused. "*sigh* I want to become one with Russia, I thought that was obvious."

* * *

So, yea, sorry i kinda deleted my other story cuz I kinda lost inspiration... I don't care if you hate me, but this was a request from a friend, she'll be helping me through it alot! But yea, this started as a facebook rp... but then she asked me to make a fanfic about it, so that's how this was born. Oh, AMERICA!

America: Sup?

me: disclaimer?

America: Fiiiiiine, chibi-lavi-rulez doesn't own Axis Powers: Hetalia... Thank God!

me:Spasibo America.


	2. Chapter 2

"But Iggy~, why not?" Russia said, poking England's face.  
"No, you git!" Shouted England, blushing.  
"But why not?"  
"B-because," England stuttered. "It would look weird if two guys showed up at a restaurant alone..."  
"I don't see how it would look weird... They do it in movies all the time!"  
"Yes, in movies, NOT in real life!"  
It was obvious that neither of them were going to back down. So, like a message from God, some one knocked on the door. They both got up to see who it was. That was, before the door blew open and a certain American and Frenchman came in.  
"DON'T WORRY IGG'S, I'LL SAVE YOU FROM THAT CRAZY COMMIE!" Shouted America.  
"America, you blew down the door..." France said.  
"I DON'T CARE! IT'S THE COMMIES DOOR!"  
"ACTUALLY!" England interrupted. "It was MY door, you wanker!"  
"Oh, sorry dude, anyway, where's Russia? I need to talk with him..."  
That had been happening since England and Russia confessed to each other... So, about two weeks now. And it wasn't just America and France, it was also Belarus.  
"Amerika? For the last time... My country's not communist anymore!" Said Russia, bringing out his pipe. "KolKolKolKolKolKolKol..."  
And just like that America and France were gone.  
"At least we can get rid of them..." England sighed. "To bad we can't use that with your sister..."  
Russia shivered at the mention of Belarus. "D-da... Well, at least she's left us alone for a few days, unlike those two,"  
"Yea, but at least they're gone now."  
"Da. So, what were we talking about again?"  
"About how weird it would look if we were to go to a restaurant alone."  
"Oh, right," Russia said, looking down. England went to sit down on the couch in his living room, and Russia followed, having nothing better to do.  
"Of, course, we don't have to go to a restaurant," England said, scooting closer to Russia. Russia fidgeted, he didn't really NOT want contact in his and England's relationship, he just wasn't used to it, and it slightly scared him. Yea, that was it. He was only used to contact when there was pain involved, so he had tried to avoid contact with everybody, even England. But, that didn't mean England didn't try to at least hug the taller nation. "We could stay right here." He continued, burying his nose in Russia's scarf.

Just as Russia was becoming quite bashful and embarrassed from this closeness, England slipped his hand down to Russia's waist. "W-what are you doing, da?" Russia asked, slightly panicked. He was quite torn at the moment, knowing that he wants the contact with another being, but also afraid to embrace it, as he has always been.

"Please Russia? I-I've been holding back since I've known each other's feelings..." as England was saying this, he put his lips to Russia's, planting him against the cushion the were both sitting on. England on top, and Russia on bottom. Russia at first tried to scramble back up, but the short country had planted him down.  
"I-I don't know about this..." Russia said anxiously. The both were blushing badly, but they were also wanting each other more. England continued on with the kiss, and slipped his tongue in. They were having a total make-out scene, with England's tongue moving throughout Russia's, and then theirs both entertained. England, breathing heavily from the long sturdy kiss, bent down to Russia's Moscow. He slipped his hand into Russia's jacket and unbuttoned his coat and shirt. Russia blushed even more. England was feeling seriously embarrassed, but he wanted to go on. Russia's Moscow was out in the open, and England started to lick it. "w-wah!" Russia cried. England continued anyways, slipping down and up, slowly sucking the top, until Russia couldn't hold it anymore. He came and blushed so hard, he tried to cover his face in his scarf. "wh-why are you hiding, Russia?" England asked, also very embarrassed. "I-I can't look at you, I'm so embarrassed... I'm not used to this, usually I'm the one bringing the other person feelings. I-I just love you so much, what am I to do? M-my pipe, I need my pipe, da!" "But I have your pipe right here..." England said, sucking Moscow again. "ungh!" Russia said. England moved his other hand up through the jacket and shirt to Russia's nipples. He started to rub them, and as he did so, they hardened. "w-wait! Not two at once!" Russia cried. England grabbed the jacket and shirt and pulled them off of Russia, leaving his chest bare, with his neck still covered by Ukraine's scarf. England sucked on Russia's torso and lower back, and slid one of his hands town to Russia's butt. He carefully slid a finger into Russia. "Ah!" Russia yelled out. England put in two more, and continued onto his torso. Russia grasped at the cushions beside him, panting heavily. "you're stretching nicely..." England said to Russia roughly. "I think I'm going to put it in now..." "wa-wait Iggy! You can wait for a second, da?" but England then slipped in London. "Aaaah!" Russia cried, and grabbed hold of England. England and Russia were both holding each other, breathing hard, and England put another kiss on Russia. Russia had trouble yelling out, as England's tongue filled his mouth. "I-Iggy! IGGY! IGGY.." Russia kept repeating. "I love you Russia... Russia... I love you so much... I'm so glad... I'm not alone anymore..." England said, and Russia was thinking the exact same thing. After this was all done, England collapsed on top of the big country, and they lay there, panting. England rolled over and snuggled next to Russia. He put his face in Russia's scarf, and they hugged until they both fell asleep.

* * *

So, there's chapter two... My friend did the entire smut scene. Sooooooo, THANKS TA-SAMA! Oh, China? you wanna do that wretched disclaimer?

China:Fine, aru. Chibi-lavi-rulez does not own Axis powers hetalia, aru... If she did, well, you've read this story haven't you, aru?


	3. Chapter 3

Russia shook as he emptied his stomach of last night's dinner, which consisted of Pirozhki and "modified" scones that tasted so much better than the original. Anyways, as Russia's stomach had nothing more to throw up, he slumped onto the wall on the side of the bathroom.  
This had been going on for a few days now, and Russia had yet to tell England. He knew he should, he really did. He just didn't want England to worry.  
Just then, he heard a knock on the other side of the bathroom door. "Vanya?" It was England. "Are you almost done in there? It's almost time to go, love."  
"Almost time to go?" Russia asked, confused. "Go where?"  
"Did you really forget? There's a meeting today."  
'Oh, that's right, the meeting,' Russia thought. 'I just hope I don't get sick there...'  
"Russia?" England called, clearly worried. "Are you alright?"  
"D-da, I'll be out in a minute, Lyubov~!" Russia said as he quickly flushed the toilet, and brushed his teeth to get rid of the smell and taste. Then he walked out and was immediately greeted by England, who captured Russia's lips in a kiss.  
'Thank God for toothpaste!' Russia thought as they parted.  
"You'd better start getting ready, Love, we have to leave in about ten minutes, alright?"  
"Ok, da," Russia said, putting his coat and scarf on.  
"I swear, I'll burn that coat of yours!"  
Russia just laughed it off, England had been saying that for three weeks now, but had never gone through with it.  
"Russia, we should probably get something to eat before we go, right?"  
Russia didn't really want to eat anything at the moment, just the mention of food made his stomach lurch. But, he also didn't want England to worry, so he just agreed with him.  
~TIME SKIP~  
Russia really didn't feel good, and was regreting eating anything at all. And there was still two hours left for the meeting. He was feeling really nauseous, he didn't think he could make it, so he raised his hand.  
"Germany looked at him. "Ja, what is it Russia?"  
"M-may I go to th-" He was cut off by the vomit that made it's way into his mouth. Everyone stared as he emptied his stomach contents for the second time that day.  
"Russia!" England yelled, running after Russia to help him. "Russia, are you alright?!"  
"D-da, I am fi-" He was yet again cut off by vomit. England was beyond worried, he was terrified for Vanya's well-being. However, before he could say anything else, Russia finished vomiting and laid his head on England's shoulder. In the background, Hungary could be heard squealing from fangirlness.  
"Ngh, England~, I don't feel good..."  
"I know, I know," England cooed, stroking Russia's hair. "Oi, Germany, can I take him to the doctor?"  
"Ja, go ahead. I'll get someone to clean this up. The meeting's over for today."  
"Thank you, Germany," England said, taking Russia out of the room.  
~TIME SKIP~  
Russia sat nervously in the office of a special doctor for countries.  
"Stop fidjiting, Russia, everything's going to be fine," England said, the worry lacing his voice betraying what he said.  
"D-da, you're right, Engla-" Russia was cut off because the office door opened and in came the doctor. 'I seem to be getting interrupted alot today...'  
"Alright Russia, we have the test results," she said.  
"And?" England questioned, fearfully.  
"Well, he's not sick."  
"THEN WHY AM I THROWING UP IN THE MORNING?!" Russia fumed.  
"I'm getting to that!" She snapped. "*sigh* I don't know how this is possible, but whatever. Russia, congratulations, you're pregnant!"  
It took a minute for Russia and England to process this, but when they did England went and hugged Russia tightly.  
"Thank God you're not dieing!"  
"Y-you're not m-mad, Iggy?"  
"What? No, I couldn't be happier! Not only is nothing wrong with you, but now I'm going to be a father! Wait it is mine, right?"  
"D-da, I don't see how it isn't, I haven't become one with anyone else."  
"That's good," England said, placing a hand on Russia's coat-covered stomach.  
"Okay, well I have a pair of Italians who had a mishap with grenades, so I have to go now. You two can leave whenever you want," The doctor said, leaving the two lovers alone.  
"We-we should go home now, da?"  
"Da,"  
~TIME SKIP~  
Russia flopped down on his and England's couch and groaned, he was feeling sick again.  
"Are you alright, Love?"  
"N-nyet, I don't feel good..." Russia said, moaning in discomfort.  
"I know, love. Do you want some tea?"  
Russia nodded. "D-da."  
"Okay," England said before bending down to kiss Russia on the head. England could hear Russia sigh contentedly as he walked into the kitchen to make Russia's tea.  
~England's POV~  
'I-I can't believe I'm going to be a father! I've never felt so happy!' I thought as I prepared Vanya's tea. Hopefully this would help his stomach.  
When I walked back to the living room, I saw that Vanya had fallen asleep. I set the tea down on the coffee table and sat down next to him.  
I began to stroke his hair, as I normally did when he was asleep.  
Suddenly I heard scratches at the front door, I instantly knew that it was Belarus. I felt Vanya begin to shake and I looked down. Vanya was awake, his violet eyes were wide and he was gripping the cushions as if they would save his life. He was really scared of his sister.  
"Shh, it's alright, Vanya, I'll go and get rid of her, alright?" I said, getting up to go chase Belarus away.  
"N-n-n-nyet," Russia said, stopping me. " D-d-d-don't go!"  
"Russia, I have to, if I don't she might get in and hurt both of you!" I said stubbornly, placing a hand on his stomach, as if to protect our unborn child.  
Russia's eyes widened atthe mention of the baby. He slowly released my arm. "D-da, ok," His voice was so small, like a scared child's. " J-just don't don't get h-hurt."  
I bent down to kiss Russia. However, I didn't get to, because a knife was lodged into the wall right above my head.  
"Stay away from my Russia!" Belarus said, stalking towards me and Vanya. Vanya cowered behind me, chanting "Go away!"  
"Brother, why would you become one with him but not me?!"  
"B-b-b-because, you s-scare me, sister!"  
Belarus went up and shoved me away, took her knife out of the wall and put it to his throat. "You will become one with me, big brother!" She said. "Or else I will kill you!"  
"N-nyet, I will not!" Russia said. He gasped when Belarus's knife dug deeper into into his neck, drawing blood. "Y-y-y-you can't hurt someone that's carrying a child!"  
Belarus's eyes widened, and she pulled back her knife. She came over to me and put the knife to my throat. "You. You did this to big brother!" She said. But then, she stopped. She seemed to be contemplating something. Then she said, "If you hurt him, or make him feel anything more than happyness and pleasure, I will hurt you down and kill you myself!"  
"Y-yes, I'll make sure to remember that,"  
"Good, See that you do!" And she was gone. I heard Vanya let out a shaky sigh as he, yet again, flopped down onto the couch. This time, though, sitting up.  
"S-scary..." he replied.  
"I know, come on, It's about time we head to bed."  
"D-da."  
And so, we both went to the bedroom and got ready for bed. When we got into bed, I pulled Russia close to me. He was still shaking. I tried to calm him down, it worked, but it also put him to sleep. Darn, I kind of wanted to become one again. Oh well, at least he's not shaking anymore.

* * *

Well, that was the longest thing I've ever written... Enjoy.

Russia: Chibi-Lavi-Rulez doesn't own me or Hetalia.


End file.
